


All I Can Do Is Give You This And Let My Heart Play

by emmablackery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil proposes at Six Flags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Do Is Give You This And Let My Heart Play

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this happened one night when my boyfriend sent me an edit and it gave me feels
> 
> follow me on tumblr! purplehairhowell.tumblr.com
> 
> always accepting prompts!
> 
> title from whisper by tyler joseph

Today was the day.

Today was the day Phil would propose to Dan in front of all their friends at Six Flags. He was nervous, so fucking nervous. But, this was Dan; Dan would say yes. Phil _knows_ how much Dan loves him. And Phil loves Dan so much. He would say yes, he knows it. Phil has gotten all their friends in on his plan. Anthony, Kalel, Ian, Cat, Zoe, Louise, Alfie, and Joe all knew what Phil wanted to do.

"I cannot wait to go to Six Flags today!" Dan said excitedly.

Phil smiled at his boyfriend's excitement. "Neither can I, Bear," Phil smiles, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, placing his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan leaned into his boyfriend's touch, smiling softly as all he felt was Phil.

"We should get going before we piss everybody off with the fact we were late," Dan says, regrettably pulling away from Phil.

"You're right, let's go." Phil grins, tapping the velvet box in his pocket. His heart going a million miles an hour. Dan's standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "You coming or not?" Dan teases, smile playing on his lips. Phil walked over and kissed the smile off his face. Lips moving against Dan's with practiced ease.

"Yeah, let's go," Phil smirked at Dan before leaving the room, having a blushing Dan chasing after him.

  
\------------

  
They had just gotten off the roller coaster, everything still in motion. Dan was leaning against Phil to keep his balance when Kalel spoke up.

"Anyone want to come and get something to drink with me?" Louise, Zoe, and Cat all said they would but all the boys decided to stay back. Anthony pulled Phil aside to talk.

"Phil, when are are you going to do this, man? It's getting late and we're going to leave in a while." Anthony whispered. Phil looked down and tapped the velvet box. "Soon, I just haven't found the right moment to do it yet," Phil sighed.

"Well, the last ride we're all going on is the water boat ride, do it then?" Anthony suggested. He knew how nerve-wracking this was for Phil.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." Phil said, nerves all over his body buzzing with anticipation. Anthony patted Phil on the back before returning to the group. Dan gave them a suspicious look before turning to wave back at the girls who were returning with their bottled water. Phil looked at Dan and was completely awestruck. The way the sun captured his face- making it shine brighter than usual. His hair turn a bright brown-gold color that he'd be able to look at forever. His hair starting to curl at the ends from sweating and the wind.

" _Now or never, Phil_." Phil thought to himself. Dan still had his back turned to look how long the line was for the next ride when Phil got down on one knee. Zoe and Louise squealed while Cat and Kalel were holding each other. All the guys were smiling at Phil to encourage him.

Dan was starting to say, "Hey guys, the line doesn't look that long! We could probably-" but the words died on his lips when he saw Phil on one knee with the little velvet box that had a gold band in it. "Phil? What are you- are you doing what I think you're doing?" Dan asked, tears welling up in his brown eyes. Phil nodded.

"Daniel James Howell, I have loved you for so long. Since you were 18 and I watched you grow so much; from a shy, timid, little teenager who had no self-confidence to a mature young man who I am able to say is such an inspiration to everyone he meets. You are literal perfection, Dan Howell. And I love you. I love every bit of you," Phil stopped to catch his breath. Dan had tears falling down his face.

Phil continued. "I love your hair, curly or straightened. I love your nose even though you hate it. I love your laugh, your smile, your dimples. Everything. I love everything about you. So, with everything I've said," Phil sucked in a breath. "Dan Howell, will you marry me?“

Dan nodded, utterly speechless at how sincere Phil sounded and how sudden this was. Phil grinned widely as he slipped the gold band on Dan's ring finger. Dan pulled Phil up and kissed him with so much emotion as he muttered 'I love you's' into his mouth, Phil smiling into the kiss. Dan pulled away and looked at all their friends, they were either crying or smiling and hugging one another. Bystanders were smiling and giving thumbs up or shouting congratulations at the couple. Dan then looked at Phil again, and he was falling in love all over again. His lovers blue eyes were filled with so much _love_ it almost hurt to look at. Dan rested his forehead on Phil's as he was whispering sweet nothing to his _fiance_ and Dan couldn't be anymore in love.

"Hey, we can go on the water boat ride now, it's cleared!" Louise said, wiping away a few stray tears. Dan and Phil shared one more sweet kiss before turning to the ride, hand-in-hand. As they were on the ride, Dan looked perfect with the sun settling on his face, smile permanently on his lips and hair disheveled in such an adorable way, he had to get a picture.

Phil pulled out his phone and turned on his camera and turned it towards Dan. "Dan show the camera your ring!" Phil smiled as Dan covered his smile with his ring hand and Phil took the picture. He uploaded it to Instagram with the caption: He said yes! ^_^ and tagged Dan in it. Within seconds, all of his social medias were blowing up but he was too caught up in his euphoria to really care about it. Phil put his phone and enjoyed the rest of the ride, laughing and getting wet on the process, he had a great time and was basically exhausted by the time he and Dan got back to their hotel room.

Phil got changed into his pajamas and laid down in bed next to Dan. Phil cracked open his eyes to see Dan staring at him. "What?" Phil asked, smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing, I just love you so much," Dan grinned, pulling Phil in for a passionate kiss. Pulling back, Phil smiled twice as big.

"I love you more, now go to sleep, you spoon," Phil smiled, cuddling his fiance to his chest, and falling asleep happily.


End file.
